Militay Summer School
by The Blossom Duchess
Summary: "Maggots,what do you get if you put your initials together?" We glared at her."That's right,SHIT.And that's exactly what you are." I smirked."Yes Ma'am but you also get THIS as in this is what awaits you." And I punched her nose.Crap,I was in BIG trouble.
1. Informations

**A/N:** What's up guys? So I know that the poll stated a camp but I did instead something else. Hope you won't mind and you'll like it. It's sort of a camp but a lot worse XD. This is not a real chapter but just some information about the story. Leave a review to tell me if I should bother to update. Because if you don't like the idea I'm gonna drop this. Also the chapter for "From bad to worse. What more can go wrong?" will come out around Thursday? Maybe. Ok, love ya all.

**Disclaimer****: **Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. And Amayuko, Amako, Saseko are not mine. They belong to Sayuki-chan.

**Information about the story**

**Title: **Military Summer School

**Summary:** "Maggots, which one of you can tell me what do you get if you put your initials together?" asked our platoon commandant. We glared at her."That's right." She smirked. "S.H.I.T. And that's exactly what you are." My cheeks were in flames by now. I met her eyes and said through clenched teeth. "Yes, Ma'am, but you also get T.H.I.S as in this is what awaits you if you insult my friends." And I punched her nose. Crap, I was in Big trouble.

**Pairings:** Sasuke&Sakura, Naruto&Hinata, Ino&Shikamaru, Neji&Tenten, possible Suigetsu&Karin (not making any promise).

* * *

><p><strong>The boys:<strong>

Neji- platoon commandant, Officer Cadet -18 years old

Sasuke- Cadet Major-17

Shikamaru- Cadet Sergeant-17

Naruto- Cadet Corporal-17

Suigetsu-Cadet-18

Lee- Cadet-18

Kiba-Cadet-17

Sai-Cadet-17

* * *

><p><strong>The girls:<strong>

Karin- platoon commandant, Cadet Captain-18 years old

Amayuko- Cadet-17

Amako- Cadet-17

Saseko- Cadet-17

Tenten- Cadet Major-17

Sakura- Cadet-16

Hinata- Cadet-16

Ino- Cadet-16

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got this idea after watching Cadet Kelly but that's it. Just the idea of a military school. So I can proudly say that the plot is mine. Give me your opinion. Continue or withdraw? Btw the prologue it's done. ;)


	2. Prologue

**A/N:** HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. That's all I'm going to say. I did not expect such a reaction. You're amazing people, you really are. This is the prologue. Hope I don't disappoint you all. Oh my gosh guys, I love you.

**Dedication: **This is for xXxStoryRocker202xXx, Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno,cherrys-and-strawberrys, konohablossom9437, SkylaZ, Christybug97,LivieLi. Oh and xxSR202 I will totally email you if I need a beta. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Military Summer School<p>

Prologue

Our favorite bun-haired girl was passing around her room in a frantic pace, clothes in one hand, hygiene supplies in the other (brush, shampoo, all the necessary things a girl needs), trying to find her suitcase in all that chaos that was her room. Her three other friends were sitting on her bed watching her odd behavior.

"Ten, why do you have to go to that military school _every summer_?" whined Ino.

"Because I like it." replied the girl while searching for her phone.

"But we're going to the beach this year. Come on!" complained Sakura.

"Geez Sak, you're always going to the beach. I told you I can't." She continued to search under her bed. "Gotcha." Tenten raised her arm victoriously showing them her lost phone. "Found it." She said. Sakura seemed unfazed, rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"And you're always going to that prison. What's so interesting about it anyway?"

" Sakura's right, Ten. Beside what could you possibly like there? My cousin, Neji is attending as well and he said it's awful. And he's a sergeant. They practically have the best treatment there." Said girl blushed upon hearing_ his_ name.

"Officer Cadet." she spoke in a shy voice so unlike of her usual self. "He got promoted last summer." Ino's eyes widened."Oh my gosh." she said.

"Wha-what?" stuttered Tenten. Suddenly the blonde grabbed her shoulders and started to jump up and down on her bed, shaking the poor girl like a rag doll.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this away from us? Holy smokes, I'm gonna kill ya, spill everything."

" Um, Pig. You might want to let go. I think she's going to faint." She turned to the pink haired girl with the fishy face. "Oh." She dropped her hold, took a few long breaths, plastered her mad woman smile on her pretty face, that scares the hell out of anyone and said in a mischievous voice. "Let's play truth or dare."

*sweat drop* "Are you serious? Pig I told you that you need a psycho exam."

Ino ignored her comment and turned her attention to her stunned friend.

"Tenny, truth or dare?" she asked with a sweet voice fluttering her eyelashes.

"D-dare?" Ino grinned and said in an evil voice.

"I dare you, to tell us, …" Tenten gulped.

"…the real reason you are going to that torture camp every summer." finished the blonde with a satisfied tone. The weapon mistress's blush intensified ten folds.

"…I….Neji….we…aecopl." she murmured.

"What was that?" asked Sakura suddenly interested. Hinata was just looking doubt founded at them all.

" We are…um …you know" She cleared her throat. The other two girls watched themselves with huge grins on their faces.

"No, we don't know Tenny." They said at the same time.

*sigh* Tenten knew she was cornered. Might as well tell them, she thought.

"We're a couple."

"I knew it." screamed Ino. *victory dance*

*Thud*

"Hi-Hinata?"

* * *

><p><em>A couple of minutes later ( Ah? Get it? A couple? Hehehe. <em>_**Naruto cut it out.**__ Awww, Sakura-chan…)_

"Wakie, wakie Hina-chan." Droplets of water were felt on her face as she opened her pale eyes to see them watching her with concern and guilt. She sighed.

"So that's why he was so happy all the time." She said. Tenten blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry for keeping this away from you, Hinata. From all of you." Her eyes softened.

" It's ok, I don't blame you. But _him_…" Her eye twitched. " One of my best friends and my cousin? How could he not tell _me_! The nerve of him." A vein popped on her forehead.

"Well." Ino got up on her feet, looked around with a thinking expression and turned her face to them.

" Let's go pack."

"What?" The three girls looked at each other with confused looks. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going."

"WHAT?"

"Yap, together. We're going to the military school."

*Thud*

"HINATA!"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be a long drive."

_Later that evening, Hyuga Mansion._

*Slam*

"NEJI HYUGA, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review people. Even if it's horrible, tell me. I would like at least 3 reviews. Make me happy, will you? I mean it, review or I won't update.


	3. Ino's brilliant idea

**A/N:** SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. My excuse? School started and being a sophomore is not as simple as I expected. Anyway the first chapter of MSS is finally here. Review, please and no flames.

**Dedication:** This is for all those who reviewed, added to favorites or alerted this story and also for those who just read it. Thank you all. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Inner-italic_

* * *

><p>Military Summer School<p>

Chapter 1

-Ino's brilliant idea will get us all killed-

Sakura's pov

Dear diary,

I am packing my belongings in my biggest suitcase because Ino suddenly had one of her brilliant ideas. Going to a military school. For summer. The _whole _summer. Those three months that I cherish even more that my own life…ok not that much, but still! They are supposed to be my freedom. Far away from school and homework (don't get me wrong. I am the best in my class but even I need rest from time to time) and that thick-eyebrowed freak, the Green Beast as he calls himself. I think his name is Law, Lea, whatever, something along those lines.

I can't believe that I'm actually going. I think we all know how her last display of wisdom ended.

_Flashback:_

"_That was fun! Let's do it again!"_

"_Ino, we're in jail!"_

"_Details, details." *waves hand and rolls eyes*_

_End of flashback_

I grabbed all my T-shirts, tank-tops, trousers, a pair of boots, three pairs of converse, jeans (they're casual but hey I might annoy someone out there) -and a dress. Tenten told us about the prom for rookies. It's a nice welcoming for "fresh meat". The only normal thing you have before they beat the crap out of you. No kidding; after her first summer, Tenie came home with a bruised lip, a sprained ankle, two broken fingers and aching from head to toe. Some excuse she gave us:

"I fell out of my bed while I was sleeping." Lame! Ok…maybe the bed was high, she is walking in her sleep and acts stupid sometimes (don't tell her that), but seriously we're not that dumb. Not even Ino is that dumb.

Oh dear diary of mine, let's cross our fingers (you cross your pages) and hope they have some decent boys there. Of course I won't do anything aside from staring.

_More like ogling. _

Oh joy, I wondered when you'll make an appearance_._

_Ta da! Be glad that I honored you with my lovely presence. Bow down and kiss your masters feet._

Excuse me, your royal ass but I'm busy.

_Yeah, talking to your diary is a really dreadful task. Girl, you need to get laid._

Your pervertness never cheeses to amaze me. I am only 16!

_And I am…_

stupid

_No, I am…_

pervert

_Yeah__, but I am…_

talking too much.

_No, damn it. You are…_

Beautiful, smart and hot. Yes, I know.

_*sigh* Nevermind. __I_'_ll take a nap._

Good, just don't snore.

* * *

><p><span>Ino's pov<span>

"Mom! MOM!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Cancel my photo shoot and the trip to Paris. Actually, cancel all my plans for this summer. The girls and I, well, we are going to a military school."

"But dear-"

"No buts mom, they need me. Do you know how many fashion disasters are there? They only wear kaki and navy; those colors are not in this season! Heck, I don't think they fit in _any_ season_."_

*sigh* "Fine, honey. I will make the arrangements. Meanwhile..." She grinned. "…we are going shopping for some boots and tank tops for my angel. You can't go there with the old ones. You already wore them twice and the purple one thrice! No, no this won't do. You _need_ new clothes. It's a must. Let's go." She grabbed the car keys.

I sighed. "I love you mom." A grin made way across my face. "Can I have new shoes as well?"

* * *

><p><span>Tenten's<span> pov

I opened the door and twitched. I had to tell my mom that she had to make an urgent call in order for Ino, Sak and Hina to go.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Come in, honey. I'm in the kitchen."

I took a seat at the table.

"Mom, the girls want to go too."

"Where?"

"The military camp."

"Finally."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing dear. I will make the arrangements. Actually I just spoke with Tsunade and she said that this year they have some improvements."

"Like what?"

"First, the rooms are smaller but they are only for 4 persons. So you four will have you're own room."

"That's great!"

"Yes, and you have a new uniform. For training: green tank tops,black shorts and boots. And for school: white shirts, knee-length red skirts and flat shoes."

"No way, mom. It's amazing. How come?"

"Dear, your principle is a woman as well, she understands your need for space and this summer it's terrible hot so she decided to give you lighter clothes."

"I can't wait to go. Thanks mom, you're the best. Say hi to Mrs. Tsunade for me."

"Sure, sweetheart."

"I'm going to my room."

"And I'll call Tsunade."

…

…

…

"Hello, Tsunade. Yes. They do. She is. Is he still there? Good. Yes. Sure. Bye."

* * *

><p><span>Hinata'<span>s pov

"Hinata-sama…"

"Don't talk to me."

"But Hinata-sama."

"No, Neji. I'm packing."

"Packing?"

"Yes, packing. P-a-c-k-i-n-g. I'm going with you."

He choked. "Wha-what?" I smiled softly and turned to him.

"Neji-niisan. I had no idea you were deaf! All of us are going, so stop complaining, stop apologizing and stop asking stupid questions. Oh, and put some ice on that eye. I think it's getting purple."

* * *

><p><span>Normal pov<span>

The four girls where waiting in front of Tenten's house for their bus. Ino was wearing a purple tank top with a white, short skirt and black converse, her hair caught in a ponytail. Tenten had on black, knee-length trousers, a red T-shirt and snickers. Her hair was in her usual two buns. Hinata was wearing a baby blue dress with white, flat shoes, her hair left on her back. And Sakura had a green tank top, trunks and pink converse. Her hair in an uptight, messy bun. They all had little make up on.

"Damn,pig."

"What?"

"We're going away for three months not three years. What's with all those bags?"

"Forehead, please. This is the least I could take."

"The least? Bitch, you have 14 suitcases!"

"I know" she wined. "How am I going to survive only with this? It's not fair."

"Lemme get her. Lemme."

"Sak, calm down."

"Where are you going to put them, genius?" said Tenten.

"In my room, obviously."

"In our room you mean?"

"Yeah. The four of us. I take half of the room, you three the other half of the room and everyone's happy. You only have like five bags put together anyway."

"Ino it's only one room for ten girls."

…

"What do you mean? Ten? As in I have to share a room with ten girls? ONLY ONE ROOM FOR TEN GIRLS? What's next? Bunk beds?"

Tenten scratched her head. " Umm, kind of…"

*Thud*

…

…

"Do you think she'll hear if I tell her I was joking?"

…

…

…

"Oh look, the bus it's here."

"Let's put our luggage in the back."

"Great idea. You grab Ino's legs and I grab her hair."

"Sak…it's tempting but we can't do that. She a dumb, egotistical blond but she's ours so we have to put her on a seat. Tenny take care of our bags, please."

"No fair, Hina. You're no fun."

"Sakura, I'll kill you."

"Oh, Ino you're awake. Guess what? They serve us bugs for lunch."

"AHHHHH " *faint*

"I'm done, lets go."

"Tenny, why do you have a red spot on your neck? Why are you blushing? What? What did I say?"

20 minutes later

"Good morning, sleeping pig."

"Sakura…why is your face so close to mine? Why do I have to smell your rotten breath on my perfect face?"

She smirked. "Pig?"

"Beat it, forehead."

"I ate some steak this morning."

"F*ck you."

"So you just made yourself rotten."

"Screw you."

"And a pig is never perfect."

"Go to hell. I hope you remain single for the rest of your life, become a nun and die as an ugly, wrinkled hag with no friends or family beside you." Sakura pressed her lips in a thin line and Ino gasped.

"Sak, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Congratulations, Yamanaka. You'll make one hell of a f*cking predicator. The last part already happened; maybe you'll get lucky with the other ones too."

Sakura's pov

I looked ahead, closed my eyes and turned on my green I-pod ignoring their concerned looks and trying to forget what Ino just said. I know it was just a comeback but it still hurt. After about five minutes the bus stopped and everyone made their way to the door. I put my I-pod back in my pink bag and follow my friends. I wish I hadn't. The moment I stepped outside, someone tripped me and I fell down -not too gracefully I might add- on my stomach. Then a high pitched, annoying voice said:

"Welcome to military school, maggots." Yeah right.

_Dear diary, welcome to hell._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, so I love navy but that is Ino talking. And I can sort of imagine her saying that. Anyway, please review because if you do I promise that I will try to update faster. And if you have an idea and you want it in this story don't hesitate to leave it in your review or PM me. XD


	4. When did you got here? March 28th

**A/N:** I'm back XD Don't kill me. School already does. I don't have time. Seriously. Thanks for the reviews guys. Please those who put this to favorite or alert, review. I love that you love it but I want to hear from you too, ok? :)

**Dedication:** This is to celebrate 16 reviews and MY BIRTHDAY! 16 years old today, people (actually on 14th Friday but I couldn't find time to update. I wrote this that day, though). Yeah, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto, you baka. BD-chan doesn't own you, stop clinging to her leg."

"But Sakura-chan, Kishi is making me kill Sasuke. Maybe if I switch to B-chan, Hinata will be my girlfriend and you and teme will get married and have kids, and name one after me. Maybe a pink-haired, black eyed girl, named Naruta."

"Narutard, I'll kick your ass! You will have Hina some day and I will definitely have Sasuke-kun. Now go eat some ramen."

*sulking* "Sorry B-chan, maybe another time." *turns happy all of the sudden* "But I will have Hina-chan in this story, right?"

"Naruto, you're bipolar. And maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means maybe you will, maybe you won't. Now go stick your head in a jar."

"Is it full of ramen?"

"….mmm…yes?"

"Cool. Little, little, little jar. How I wonder where you are… I WANT TO EAT YOU! COME HERE!"

"You're such a freak of nature, Naruto."

"SAKURA-CHAN! HOW DO I GET MY HEAD OUT?" *anime tears*

* * *

><p>Military Summer School<p>

Chapter 2

-When did you got here?

March, 28th.-

Hello dudes and duddetes! What's up? Sakura Haruno is in the building. Ow, Ino stop that. So here is an interesting thing. Do you want to hear it? Of course not but I'll tell you anyway. The four of us, meaning Hina, Ten, Ino and the gorgeous girl that's talking… Ino cut it out! It's your fault anyway! Aham, like I was saying we agreed (because of a blonde Pig, I might add) to go to a military school for summer. Nothing interesting till here. But when we got there-with drama on the road- I kinda got sidetracked…Ino, you bitch. It's your fault even more! Yeah it is! Who said that to me? Santa Claus? He's living at the North Pole. Don't lie to me. LIKE I WAS SAYING! Who cares if I said that already? ARGHHHHH, I will kill you! Sorry, I have to make some cutlets. See for yourself what happened.

Flashback:

I got up, trying to clean myself from dust, searching with my eyes for the son of a bitch who tripped me. In my current state I will rip him/her to shreds. I noticed everyone was staring weird at me. No, not at me. More like, through me. I looked behind to see a skinny, red head with eyes to match. She had on a short tank top that stopped right above her navel, trunks and black boots. She looked exactly into my eyes, with a stupid smirk on her bitchy face almost daring me to oppose her. Gladly.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh ho, another maggot with confidence. Well you won't be different from the others, so move on worm, into the line." My eyebrow twitched. Who was she to tell me what to do?

"Listen, bitch."

Everyone gasped except from Ino who said something that sounded surprisingly like ' Hell yeah, tell her forehead '. I rolled my eyes, how dramatic.

"I am moving to no line, so shut your pinhole and put some clothes on you. I think I'll go blind if I force my eyes to look at you any longer." Now even the ones from the other bus -the boys- stopped to watch. Great, this is turning into a soap opera. Though the best part is that her face now matches her hair and she looks like she is about to burst any second. I suddenly had the urge to laugh my ass off. So I did. I literally fell on my butt cracking like some druggie who just saw a bird poop on his friends head. After a couple of seconds I finally stopped, wiping the tears from the corner of my eyes. Ino came to my side and patted my shoulder still grinning. Then somebody yelled and the skinny freak jumped on me trying to scratch my face with her claws. Ino stepped back because she knew I could handle this. I grabbed the hyena by the hands and punched her face sending her two meters away from me. I massaged my fist; her face was hard.

"Nice armor you have. All that make-up turned solid, I suppose?" Ino coughed trying to suppress her laugh, Hinata smiled and Tenten paled. She opened her mouth-probably trying to tell me to stop- but instead of her voice, I heard a deep, husky one.

"What's going on in here?" I looked in the mirror Ino was holding so I wouldn't have to turn and spoil everything. A tall, well built guy about my age was standing 2 feet away behind me. A VERY handsome guy.

Now, oh ma God, what should a girl like me do in this situation?

One: turn and confront the newcomer.

Two: run away like Satan's servants are chasing me.

Three: get the tomato sauce out of my bra and pretend that the bitch broke my nose.

I decided to go with 3.

"Owww, my nose. God, my nose! Bitch, it's broke."

"And it's my fault? You stupid slut! Your nails left scratches on my perfect face. I will have you locked up. Just wait until Principle Tsunade gets her hands on you."

"Screw you. Who asked about your face? And by the way, is that your toilet paper on the ground? What can I say? It must be hard to stuff it in every day. Ups, I think your bra just sighed." Yeah I am mean, I know and I did this bitchy pose when I said ups (I put a palm to my lips slightly pouted.)

"How can you talk with a broke nose? Shut the hell up already. Sasuke-kun can you please take this bitch to the Principle? My poor, flat belly hurts."

"Yeah, and it's not the _only thing flat_." The other girls snickered, Ino trying to suppress herself from cracking and I could hear laughter from the boys; especially one was standing out as the loudest and the most idiotic laugh I ever heard which surprisingly made me want to laugh too. Contagious. Just then I remembered the young man behind me (he certainly doesn't look like a boy, more like a soldier.)

"Well? Take me Sasuke-kun." I said, slightly with a double meaning at which Ino smirked. What can I say? We are best friends since kindergarten and we know each other better than we know ourselves. Even though she should receive a punch later for what she said to me in the bus…I might *cough* forgive *cough* her. Ok, enough let's continue.

"We wouldn't want her to lose anything from her upper part and suffer too much, anymore." I wiped the tomato sauce from my face with a tissue from my back pocket, turned around and almost choked on my own spit. The guy was so much taller than I had expected him to be. 189 cm versus 169? I mean, come on! What am I supposed to do? Stretch my neck? To see eye to eye of course, not for anything else.

"Sure, forehead. Keep telling that to yourself." I heard Ino mutter. I sent a venomous glance to her, my cheeks tilting pink but I suppressed the blush. I hate her and at the same time love her for knowing everything (even when I don't tell her, she just knows). I swear she is a witch.

"Name." I heard him say.

"Princy, The Juicy Queen." I said with a serious tone. His eyebrow twitched and that loud laugh was heard once again, but he regained his cool demeanor and with a smirk asked:

"When did you got here?"

"March, 28th."

"Do you know who I am?"

"You sure ain't the Easter bunny."

"Do you know who she is?"

"I don't talk to animals."

"You don't have a broke nose, do you?"

"And you don't have coloured eggs, do you?"

"Do you know where I will take you?"

"No. But do you know where I will take you?"

"Humor me."

"Home." I glanced behind to see the red head gaping. The laugh from before got even louder and Ino finally joined him. At this point I wasn't sure if he was going to die from laughter or come here and help me get away, as a reward for giving him such a good laugh. I did know one thing, though: Tennie fainted and Hinata's cousin was at her side in a matter of milliseconds. Yes. Not seconds, milliseconds. The guy in front of me just looked amused.

"Where is your home?"

"Here on Earth but yours is in Heaven?"

"Uchiha, stop flirting and take her to the principle." Hmm, interesting. It would appear that Tenten's faint damaged his brain. This was not a flirt, it was sarcasm, right? Right...

"Holy ramen, teme. She is good." A blonde guy stepped aside the one whom I was talking to. I recognized him as the one with _the_ loudest laugh ever.

"Good day, Your Majesty." I smirked. He had a nice and warm voice. Perfect for Hina-chan.

"Hello, ramen-boy." He grinned.

"So. How do you like your eggs?" He asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't have ones. How do you like yours?" That laugh again. I chuckled too.

"Be my best female friend."

"Be my executioner." He showed a pearly smile. Hinata always liked pearls.

"Got it. Teme, I'm taking her to the Principal. Go pick your dates jaw from the ground or next time you will kiss her you'll have a surprise. And I'm not talking only about worms 'cause she has plenty." It was my turn to laugh. I picked one hell of a male best friend.

End of flashback

And that's how I ended up in Tsunade's office with a new friend, a new enemy and possibly a new…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? Review please. As a birthday present! Love you, B-chan.


	5. It's fate, part 1

**A/N: ** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! (This was supposed to come out at that time XD)

I know I haven't updated in months. Yeah, sorry about that _but_ you will forgive me when I tell you that I am top ranked in my class.

**Dedication:** To all of you that read my story and review, put it to favourite or alert. You are freaking awesome! Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **

"Sakura-chan punch me, punch me, PUNCH ME!"

"What the hell, Naruto?"

"We are part of the great ninja war! The 4th ? The 3rd? It doesn't matter. But Madara came and I have no chakra left and that old tsu-"

"You watched anime again? I told you it's bad for you. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"But Sakura-chan…"

"Don't but me Naruto. I understand that in your head you belong to Kishimoto-sama but really don't get me started."

"You belong to him too and Sasuke and Ino and Shika-"

"Ino? As in Pig-chan? You better not tell her that. She only belongs to Shikamaru and my oven for Christmas."

"FOREHEAD!"

"Yikes, Sakura-chan you should run."

"I know that, Naruto. See you later. Stop watching that stuff."

"Sure….sure… not. B-chan doesn't own me. Ne, Kishi-sama what great powers will you give me?"

* * *

><p>Military Summer School<p>

Chapter 3

-It's fate.-

Part I

Neji's pov

_**July 1st 2011**_

…I am about to bang my head on the wall. This is no joking matter. Those two assholes of unimaginable proportions are starting to piss me off. They've been at each others throat -in a subtle way- for the past two hours. And all because of that Haruno girl. We arrived this morning at camp and were about to go to our chalets when Uchiha's girlfriend - that crazy, ugly bitch - decided that she wanted to play with the rookies. But *chuckle* what do you know? A pink-haired girl, Haruno Sakura, gave her a right hook as a welcome. I'm sure as hell she didn't see that coming. Nobody dares to oppose her here 'cause she's the platoon commandant for the girls and shit.

Just as it was about to get interesting, Uchiha decided to step in and save the day like the amazing hero he thinks his sorry ass is, in order for his stupid hoe to keep her hair in place _and _destroy his reputation. It was fucking crazy! Haruno verbally killed him. I think he used 3/5 of his vocabulary. Plus, he flirted as hell with her, in front of his girlfriend. Take that, bitch. Uzumaki laughed as an idiot, nothing unusual, and became her best male friend in milliseconds. Seriously, those two are like twins: loud, cheerful, and crazy, except she has brains for both of them.

Now, Uzumaki is trying to convince Uchiha that Haruno is the perfect girl for him…anything wrong in that? "No!" he says. "She is a whole lot better than that red-head beaver and she is your opposite. She talks, she laughs and as a bonus she makes fun of you, probably kicks your ass too." For this he received a punch in the stomach. While clenching his abdomen he said: "How many girls did that teme? None, she's the first one. You know opposites attract." Another punch in the head. Fuck, this is turning into a wrestling match. Or not. Uchiha suddenly stopped and Uzumaki is grinning like the idiot he is.

"Bastard says what?"

So that was his plan. I felt a smirk creeping up my face. He's even more stupid than I thought. What an abomination for the human race.

"Hn. Dobe."

"What!" There you go.

Uchiha smirked. "Idiot."

I did too. Uzumaki is the only thing we agree on. But I'm luckier than him; he's not _my_ best friend.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's pov<span>

My grin disappeared. He was so freaking stubborn. "Come ON! Teme, don't be a sore loser. Just admit that you like her."

"I do **not** like her. I met her only two hours ago and she made fun of my girlfriend. What is there to her that should attract me?"

"She made_ fun_ of your girlfriend? Geez, from my side of the road it seemed like she totally kicked her fucking ugly face. Isn't that right, Neji? Or were you on the same side with Sasuke?" I could hear him laugh which made me want to do it too. That bastard hated Karin the same way I did so his answer was no surprise.

"No. I was on your side, Uzumaki."

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

Damn right, he was. Now _why_, Sasuke couldn't see that his girlfriend was a four-eyed, anorexic, clingy bitch that didn't deserve his stubborn ass? Cause he is a prideful man whore that doesn't admit his mistakes, that's why. And I tell you, Karin was a huge mistake, with capital H. Just like her ass. No, ha ha. I'm contradicting myself. First I say she's anorexic and now that she has a huge ass, _but _that freak is a contradiction of nature itself. There is such a thing right? She lies and cheats without a care and then pretends it never happened, put the blame on someone else and run to dear Sasuke when it turns bad. And like the gentleman that he is –NOT–, he helps her get out of shit. Helloooo? He's using you, you stupid bastard. The day that I saw her cheating on Sasuke with Suigetsu, that fucking shark-teeth, I swore to Kami to get him see the truth. And it turned out to be a hard damn task to do.

Until today. The answer? Sakura. Sakura is the answer to my prayers and, unknown, to Sasuke's prayers. Teme won't know what hit him. Just like his precious girlfriend today when she got a punch in the face. Oh man, that was priceless; I wish I had my camera. She is great. I picked a superb best female friend. Now that I think about it, I wonder how she knew that I love ramen… hmmm. Is she a..a…what's the word? Telepatetion? Teletitan? Teleportaion? Whatever, something with tele, I'm sure. One of those people who read minds. Ah, a telepath. Gotcha word. Who's smarter now dipshit? Argh…not me, I'm talking to a word.

"Seriously, Sasuke. She's awesome, really smart, beautiful and has a sense of humour, unlike your dinosaur!" Oh shit, I'll have my head smashed now.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke's pov<span>

My eye twitched.

What the hell is wrong with them today? I understand that they don't like my girlfriend but this is ridiculous. They're trying to sell me that pink-haired girl and I'm not buying it. Sure, she is a sight to look at, smart and she almost made me laugh but she is too young, probably fourteen or so. Still, she is quite strong for her age. Actually, I can't help but feel excited to see her train. Kami, I'm loosing my common sense. I don't have time for this now.

"Teme." I hear my annoying best friend say. "Just give her some thought, will you? Please."

I sighed. I sighed because he was serious and you don't get to see him like that many times in life.

"Why don't you go for it, dobe? You seem to like her more that me." He grinned.

"I would, trust me. Just imagine the things we could do together. Friends with benefits, that's what I call it." He wiggled his eyebrows at us. "No, just kidding. She deserves better than that, plus you need her more than you know, teme. Therefore, I can't and I won't go for her."

"Uzumaki, how old is she?" I heard Hyuuga ask.

"Huh? Oh, she's sixteen." So, not fourteen. Great...

"You'll go to jail." He deadpanned.

"What? Don't be silly, white goo goo eyes."

"Don't call me that."

"Awe, is Neji-kun mad? I'm sure Tenten will make you feel better." He wiggled his eyebrows again. Kami, this kid was sick.

"Uzumaki, shut up."

"Hah, you're such an easy target Hyuuga."

"Oh, am I? One hundred laps around the chalet. On your hands. Now!"

"What! You can't do that!"

"Actually, as your superior I can. So, beat it!"

"You're such an ass. I don't know what Tenten sees in you."

"Why aren't you gone yet?"

He muttered something that sounded surprisingly like "stupid Hyuuga, I'll get his royal ass somehow" on his way out.

"Hn. Thanks."

"Whatever, he was getting annoying. Uchiha?"

"What?"

"He's right. Dump that bitch and go for Haruno."

"…shut up, Hyuuga."

He smirked. "I'll go for a walk."

This time was my turn to smirk. "That's how you call it now? Say hello to her for me."

"No need. She hates your guts. But perhaps I shall redirect that hi to her friend? Haruno, maybe?"

"Go to hell."

"After you." We both chuckled.

"I will tell her."

"Hyuuga, don't you dare."

He shut the door before I could hear his answer. Then I heard snoring.

"…oh clouds…choji, give me some…blond…shogi..." What the fuck? Choji, give me some? Has he turned gay on him?

"…I don't even want to know." So I shut the door and left Nara with his weird dreams. What the hell was blond for, anyway?

* * *

><p>AN: Yeey! This is just the first part, the second will probably come out next week. I hope...I have lots of homeworks and piano practice. But I will try. That's a promise. Review, please :)


End file.
